


A Flame For Your Candles

by Liara_90



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Kissing, Lemon, Light-Hearted, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Sailor Stars, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M, Tokyo (City), Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, just read the tags and decide if my sin is the sin for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90
Summary: Post-canon. Rei's celebrating her birthday, and Usagi has an idea on how to make it memorable. Love, fluff, and smut.PWP birthday fic for Rei Hino. Follows the 90s anime continuity & characterization.





	A Flame For Your Candles

* * *

“I’m going to take a wild and crazy guess,” Rei said, leaning in a little closer to the bookshelf, “that yours are the books on the _bottom_.”

From his spot in the kitchen, Mamoru let out a short laugh. “Whatever gave you that idea, Rei-san?” he asked jokingly.

_Whatever could it have been…._ Rei shook her head. The divide in the bookshelf really could not have been starker. The top shelves, which she deduced was Usagi’s, were a mix of manga, fashion mags, trashy paperbacks, and 100-level university textbooks, arranged without any clear classification system. The bottom shelves, by contrast, were… well, _not_. Ryū Murakami and _The Tale of Genji_ , the First Folio and the _Analects_. Behind those were the medical and engineering textbooks, still with their color-coordinated sticky flags poking out in a way that would’ve gotten Ami all hot and bothered.

“Just a guess…” Rei finally replied.

Mamoru chuckled again. “Usagi just texted, saying she forgot that she had a seminar after her lecture tonight. She’ll be here in about an hour.” Rei rolled her eyes at her friend’s predictable disorganization, which had long ago stopped surprising her. “Tea’s ready, by the way,” Mamoru appended, carrying a tray over to the chabudai in the middle of his living room. 

Rei knelt down in front of the low table, folding her legs into _seiza_ with practiced grace. Mamoru mirrored her movements, leaning forward a little to serve Rei her drink in a dark yunomi teacup. Rei accepted with a small bow of her head, wrapping her fingers around the blisteringly-hot cup.

“ _Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu_ ,” Mamoru toasted, with slightly overwrought formality. _Happy Birthday_.

“Thank you, Mamo-san,” said Rei, graciously.

They sipped their teas. It was an unexpectedly quiet birthday, though after the raucousness of her eighteenth, Rei wasn’t convinced that that was a bad thing. Ami and Makoto were in the middle of a rare vacation to Hawai’i, and Minako was wrapped up at work on some new idol project. They’d made plans for a proper get-together once everyone’s schedules were cleared, but Rei would celebrate her day of birth itself with just a quiet night with Mamoru and Usagi.

“This is actually really good, Mamo-san,” Rei said, eyes widening at the unexpected pleasure of the tea, a smoky oolong.

“That’s a relief,” replied Mamoru, setting his cup down. “Your present is a big box of it.”

Rei grinned, raising her eyebrows and her cup. “Oh? And what if I’d said I’d hated it, Mamo-san?” she teased, slurping a little too noisily to be ladylike.

Mamoru just smiled that small, confident smile of his. “It was a gamble I felt comfortable making,” he answered evenly, staring into her eyes.

Not for the first time, Rei felt a pang of ... _something…._ Not lust or jealousy, but a more ephemeral sense of _what might have been_. Only a fleeting fantasy, of course - Endymion and Serenity had a destiny together that she wouldn’t dare interfere with. (But a girl could still daydream, couldn’t she?)

Obviously, she’d been daydreaming a little too conspicuously. “What are you thinking about, Rei-san?” Mamoru asked, managing to make the inquisitive question sound completely natural. Rei concealed her face behind her teacup, lest her eyes and her blush give her away. 

_About how handsome you are. And how smart and polite and effortlessly charming you can be. About how you act heroically without becoming a blowhard. About how nice this apartment is. About how you’re the kind of man I could introduce to my family, even my father. About what it would have been like, if it’d just been you and me and not a senshi to be seen…_

“I’m wondering how you keep this place so clean,” she replied, her eyes sweeping over everything but Mamoru. “You do a pretty good job for, for…”

“...for a boy?” Mamoru suggested, as Rei fumbled a little with the end of the sentence.

“I was going to say ‘ _for someone who lives with Usagi_ ’,” she answered, smiling devilishly.

Mamoru coughed. “She’s… really not so bad…” he replied, casting about for words like a drowning man for a buoy. “I’ve figured out a good system for keeping things from getting too messy.”

Rei laughed. “Oh, Mamo-san, you are _so_ whipped.”

Mamoru blushed, but didn’t offer a rebuttal.

Rei broke the short spell of awkwardness by raising herself to her feet, glad that her legs hadn’t gone numb whilst she was carrying a hot beverage. “Come on, I want to see the sunset,” she declared, gesturing with her head towards the balcony.

Mamoru unlatched the door and slid it open, gesturing her out with a gentlemanly sweep of his hand. Rei smiled as she passed him, fingers brushing thoughtlessly against his arm, as she stepped out onto the balcony.

“Wow…”

The view really was to die for - a brilliant orange sun setting behind Tokyo Tower, a summer-warm breeze blowing over her as she leaned against the balcony railing. Mamoru slid up beside her a few seconds later, his hand coming to rest on the railing a few inches from hers.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” he agreed, as he turned slightly to face Rei.

Rei realized what _exactly_ he thought was beautiful a split-second too late. And then she blushed redder than her blouse.

Mamoru took a small step away from Rei, to her… relief/disappointment/surprise. Then he sipped his tea. “I know it’s a little late, but I wanted to apologize for the way I ended things with you, back then,” he began, his eyes drifting towards the cityscape. “We went out on a few dates and then I… sort of just abandoned you.” He smiled, sheepishly.

“Oh.” Rei managed to blush even redder.

“That was an inappropriate way for me to treat you, Rei-san. Not becoming of a future King, I dare say,” he added, with a wry grin.

Rei rubbed the back of her neck. “Yes, it was wrong,” she agreed softly. “B-but it was a pretty crazy time for all of us! You, with your memories and discovering your powers and the Dark Kingdom and D Point…” She trailed off, briefly overwhelmed by the sensation of just how _chaotic_ those months had been.

She straightened up, clearing her throat. “In any event, I accept your apology, Mamoru-san.”

He looked relieved, tension seeming to leak out of his body. “Thank you, Rei-san,” he replied, earnestly. For a few moments there was silence. And then he moved a half-step closer towards her.

“I don’t regret falling in love with Usako, you know,” Mamoru said. “But I think if the future had had different plans for us…”

... _his hand brushed her hair, raven-black strands draping his fingers_ …

“…. I think so, too, Mamo-san,” Rei agreed, a small smile on her face. “You know, _normally_ I’d kick a guy’s ass if he dumped me for some blonde bimbo,” she teased, with mock crudeness. Her hand found his arm, the bare patch of skin. “But I don’t think I can blame _anyone_ for falling in love with Usagi.”

“If she hears you say that,” Mamoru whispered conspiratorially, “you know she’ll never let you live it down.” His fingers were on her chin, tilting her head ever-so-gently upwards.

_Wait, when did his hand get there? When did he get so close? Are we-_

The kiss was, in a way, exactly like what she’d imagined it’d be like. Just the right amount of firmness, neither too short nor too long, right on her lips, broken gently.

And for whatever reason, the first words out of Rei’s mouth weren’t ‘ _why are you doing this?’_ or ‘ _you can’t kiss me’_ but “what if Usagi finds out?”

And then Rei’s world went black.

“Yeah, Rei-chan,” growled a voice from directly behind her, a voice whose owner’s hands were covering Rei’s eyes. “What _would_ Usagi-chan do?”

She heard Mamoru cough, trying to suppress a laugh. And then Rei’s heart almost burst from her chest.

“U-Usagi-chan?” Rei whispered, spinning out of the blindfolding hands.

“The one and only,” Usagi Tsukino affirmed, smiling devilishly.

“But… but…”

“Geez, Mamo-chan, I told you to _warm her up_ , not _melt her brain_ ,” Usagi said, chastising her boyfriend. And then she returned her attention to Rei, waving her hand in front of the other woman’s eyes. “Rei-chan? Usagi to Rei-chan? Anyone home?”

“That… _wasn’t fair_ ,” Rei managed to spit out.

“It was a little mean of Mamo-chan, wasn’t it?” Usagi agreed, though her tone suggested the total absence of guilt in her conscience. “Bringing you here all by yourself, and then trying to seduce you like a Kabukichō host.”

Mamoru cleared his throat. “Before this gets too out of hand, I want to make it clear that this was _entirely_ Usako’s idea, Rei-chan.”

Behind Rei’s shoulder, Usagi rolled her eyes. “And what are hard sell it was,” she griped, leaning on Rei. “ _‘O, woe is me! I have to seduce a beautiful woman so I can have a threesome with my girlfriend’_.”

Rei had managed to recover sufficiently - from the _plethora_ of surprises just flung at her - to parse that last bit from Usagi. “ _Threesome?_ ” she half-asked, half-yelped, her voice cracking as her pitch spiked.

“I forgot to get you a birthday gift, Rei-chan,” Usagi teased, practically draping herself over her friend. “So just think of this as something to tide you over until I get it.”

“She’s not joking, she really did forget,” Mamoru added, earning him a scowl that _definitely_ not play-acted.

“I didn’t forget, it’s just _delayed_ ,” Usagi corrected, tartly. “The delivery said six to eight weeks, and it’s already been _nine_.”

The Sun dipped below the horizon behind them.

“It’s getting rather cold out here,” Mamoru said, “why don’t we go inside?”

Despite her reservation, her nervousness, her sheer sense of being _overwhelmed_ , Rei complied, allowing herself to be dragged back into the apartment by Usagi. It was indeed much warmer within, though her mind was still a little vacant as Mamoru slid the door shut behind them.

Usagi positioned herself in front of Rei, taking one of the woman’s hands in either of her own. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, Rei-chan,” she said softly, her thumbs rubbing small circles over Rei’s fingers. “But this is something I’ve thought about for a long time.” She grinned. “And I think you have, too.”

“You mean me… and you… and Mamo-san…” Rei said, so quietly it was as if she was worried her words would shatter the spell.

“I won’t be mad if you say no,” Usagi murmured, “but I’m hoping you’ll say _yes_.”

For a minute, Rei thought very, _very_ hard. Considered all the variables at play, all the potential costs and consequences and conclusions. But when she finally spoke, all she had to say was:

“Fuck it, it’s my birthday.”

Usagi beamed. “ _Yay,_ Rei-chan!” Usagi cheered, leaping straight up into the air, still holding Rei’s hands. “C’mon, bedroom’s this way.” Usagi began dragging Rei, before casting a glance over her shoulder. “Mamo-chan, come back in a few minutes.”

Mamoru, who had tactfully remained on the sidelines of Usagi and Rei’s negotiation, just nodded, returning his attention to the kitchen. He disappeared from Rei’s vision as Usagi dragged her into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

It was, like the rest of Mamoru’s apartment, very clean and well-kept, though there was no hiding the reality that this was Usagi’s space, too. And handful of her knick-knacks were scattered across the room with varying degrees of carelessness, mostly bright and colorful objects that offset the muted tones of Mamoru’s natural décor. There was a low bed - probably a Twin XL or a Double, not quite a Queen - along with a tidily-kept desk and a couple of Muji shelves.

“C’mon, Rei-chan, gimme a kiss,” Usagi half-asked, half-pouted, standing directly in front of Rei. “Mamo-chan already got one, and that’s not fair.”

Rei bristled. “ _That_ was not fair to _me_ ,” she growled, keeping her distance from Usagi. “You made me think I was getting him to cheat on you.”

Usagi’s smile dimmed a few watts. “Yeaaaaah,” she agreed, scratching the back of her neck. “That was kinda mean. I just didn’t think that if we just _talked_ about it…. or if _I_ tried that…. that maybe you’d think about saying yes...?”

Rei sighed, wordlessly conceding that Usagi was probably right. Her own feelings towards women were… well _complicated_ , to say the least, even if she’d long stopped denying that what she felt for Usagi was a powerful, _romantic_ love. The presence of Mamoru, strangely enough, was grounding, normalizing, as if she could convince her subconscious she was transgressing less with him there.

“I do… _like_ , you, Usagi-chan,” Rei admitted, getting the words out through gritted teeth and a furious blush. Her tone made it clear that it was not just the casual sense of ‘ _liking_ ’ someone, either. “And you know I’ve had feelings for Mamo-san.” ‘ _Sexy feelings, specifically_ ’, she didn’t need to add. “But-” Rei sucked in a breath “-I don’t want to get in the way of whatever you two have. That’s _special_ Usagi-chan.”

“I know,” Usagi agreed, beaming back at Rei. “It took me a while to notice it, but I eventually realized that you _never_ tried to get between me and Mamo-chan, not after we became a couple. You were never mad at him for leaving you, or me for taking him.” Rei opened her mouth to quibble at Usagi’s choice of words, but her best friend cut her off. “I know that you really do care about _us_ , me and Mamo-chan. So... I trust you.” Usagi paused. “And if I thought there _was_ a chance you could steal Mamo-chan away from me, you’d be out guarding the Space-Time Door with Setsuna-san.”

Rei grinned at the mostly-empty threat. “So, you’re okay with sharing you precious Mamo-chan? You’ve been a little… _protective_ , of him, in the past.”

Usagi pressed her fingertips together. “Rei-chan,” she muttered, “would you hate me if I said I was doing this for reasons _other_ than it being your birthday?” She coughed. “Like… kind of _selfish_ , sexy reasons? Maybe _I’ve_ wanted to try it with you…. and wanted to see Mamo-chan try with you, too?”

Rei had already induced that much, though it was reassuring to hear Usagi say it out loud. Comforting, in a weird way, to know that this wasn’t just altruism or pity, but a mutually-satisfactory selfishness. “And what does _Mamo-chan_ get out of this?” she teased, to break the solemnity.

“Mamo-chan gets to sleep with two beautiful women without breaking the rules of our relationship,” Usagi growled. “And so far, _he’s_ the only one who's gotten to actually kiss you.”

Rei smiled. “Well… I think we can do something about that.”

They’d danced around each other for so long, never quite finding the time or the place or the words. Over their years together _affection_ had blurred into _attraction_ , so gradually the transition was all but unnoticeable, at least to the two women caught in the midst of it. There’d always been some excuse for not expressing it - another romantic obligation, or society’s judgmental condemnation - but still they’d _tried_ , with every technique in the non-verbal playbook. It was clear now that Usagi was tired of waiting, tired of withholding her love and the expressions of it. By hook and by crook she finally had Rei exactly where she wanted her, and at long last, Rei was done with denying herself.

Kissing Usagi, Rei distantly noted, was _nothing_ like what she’d imagined it’d be like.

Rei had kissed girls before, and she’d thought she’d known what to expect. But none of those kisses, she’d later reflect, had been out of love, out of deep and long-suffering _desire_. Usagi’s lips were electrifying in a way that those other kisses had never been, drawing her in and stealing her breath away, taking over her entire mind, body, and soul.

And Usagi’s lips tasted a little like lemons. That was unexpected.

Somewhere behind her, the bedroom door slid open. “Oh… I can come back, if you two are…”

A mix of surprise, embarrassment and trepidation coursed through Rei as she realized Mamoru had walked in on them. She spun around to face him, moving so quickly that her hair smacked Usagi in the face.

“Mamoru-san…” Her jaw dropped a little as she took in the site of Mamoru Chiba in a bathrobe. It was cinched loosely, revealing an impressive expanse of his chest, black with a white trim. His hair had a soft sheen to it, as if he’d just had quick shower, which Rei belatedly realized was probably exactly what he’d just been doing.

“Isn’t he pretty?” swooned Usagi, grabbing Mamoru’s sleeves and dragging him towards their bed. Usagi sat herself on the edge of the bed, next to Mamoru, before planting a deep and undeniably _greedy_ kiss on his lips. “C’mon, Rei-chan.”

With trepidation that bordered on disbelief, Rei moved towards the bed. She paused for a moment, unsure as to whether she should sit on Mamoru or Usagi’s side, but Usagi happily slid sideways, making space for Rei between them. Mamoru gently took Rei’s left hand in his own, while Usagi wrapped herself around Rei’s right arm.

This was so _wrong_ , something in the back of her mind screamed, as Rei bulldozed her mental inhibitions. She’d been raised conservatively, indoctrinated into both Shinto and Catholic conceptions of propriety. A girl like her wasn’t even supposed to be _in a bedroom_ with a boy she wasn’t married to, let alone be intimate with one. She _certainly_ shouldn’t think impurely about a man who was already in a relationship with a woman, and she _absolutely positively_ should not be having those same, impure thoughts _about said woman_.

And here she was, doing all of the above, all at the same time.

“Come on, Rei,” Usagi half-teased, half-pleaded, squeezing the woman’s bicep. “I don’t bite.” Her butt wiggled impatiently on the mattress.

But for that moment, Rei was frozen, overwhelmed to the point of petrification.

“Usako, I think we need to let Rei-san move at her own pace,” Mamoru gently chided, sending a reassuring squeeze through Rei’s hand. “And if you want to stop, Rei-san, that’s okay, too.”

“No I…” Rei stalled, collecting her thoughts. “I _want_ this. I just… don’t know where to start. This is all so new to me.”

Usagi nodded understandingly, leaning in close to Rei’s ear. “You can kiss Mamo-chan,” she whispered, her voice soft as silk.

Rei nodded, took a deep breath, and then did just that.

It was different this time, as she pressed her lips against Mamoru’s. The sensation was no less powerful, but the shock was gone, the feelings of guilt and wrongness. She allowed herself to savor this kiss, physically and emotionally, welcoming and encouraging his responses.

And then felt Usagi, kissing the other side of her face. Usagi had kissed her before, but those had been kisses of affection from a very affectionate woman, the kind of kiss Rei could rationalize as just another form of her glomps. These kisses were different, undeniably delicate, _tender_ , impossible to mistake for anything but romantic in intent and execution.

Rei broke off her kiss with Mamoru and fell back against the bed, landing with a soft _whumpf_. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel Usagi on her right and Mamoru on her left, both planting delicate kisses along her cheeks.

For a minute she just lay there, savoring their kisses. One of Mamoru’s hands came to rest comfortably on her hip, as if part-way through a dance, while the other toyed with her hair. But Rei rolled on the bed, placing her back to him, so she could face Usagi.

Usagi’s expression was a mix of eagerness and nervousness, like a kid in a Hollywood Christmas movie, dying to open her presents. Rei’s heart was running a mile a minute in her chest, and she felt like her whole body was shaking from nerves. But the Princess of Mars was not about to let jitterbugs keep her from this moment.

“ _Your turn, Usagi-chan_ …”

This was not how she expected things to unfold, never in a million years. Her words had been a last chance for either of them to back out, to brush everything aside as girlish playfulness.

“ _Ready, Rei-chan_.”

Hands and arms and legs entwined as Rei pushed herself towards Usagi, savoring the sense of contact. They kissed, deeply, but even as their lips locked Usagi’s fingers were moving, unbuttoning Rei’s blouse. Rei suppressed a shudder as Usagi’s hands passed over her abdomen, hovering over her navel.

Rei leaned back, breaking the kiss, belatedly realizing that she was now quite literally atop Usagi. A small string of saliva hung from her mouth, which she wiped on the back of her hand, blushing slightly.

Usagi giggled. “That’s a cute bra, Rei-chan,” she observed, using her fingers to brush Rei’s blouse further aside. A red balconette with black lace - very on-brand and matched to the rest of her outfit, of course. Rei’s skin had developed a faint sheen as she began to glisten with sweat, excitement shortening her breaths and quickening her heartbeat.

“Thanks,” Rei managed in reply. She cleared her throat, glancing back towards Mamoru, who had been watching respectfully from his side of the bed. “Mamoru-san, would you… would you take it off me?”

Usagi giggled again, sliding out from underneath Rei and further up the bed. She removed her own top with wanton carelessness, revealing an expanse of pale, smooth skin befitting lunar nobility. She hunched on her knees excitedly, watching as Mamoru slid up to Rei.

“Of course, Rei-chan,” Mamoru agreed, sliding smoothly in front of her. He reached around her back with one hand, finding the clasp and popping it open with a deftness that was undeniably suave. Rei exhaled as he gently lifted from the bra from her torso, setting it aside with deliberate care.

She fell back to the bed, shortly followed by Mamoru, and the three of them finished undressing, with Rei and Usagi slipped out of their skirts and Mamoru losing his bathrobe. Rei lay on her side, allowing Mamoru to drape his arm across her, while Usagi resumed her kisses on Rei’s lips.

“You know I’ve always found you beautiful, Rei-chan,” Usagi whispered in confession. “Do you remember when I first met you at the Hikawa Shrine? I almost took your grandpa’s job offer just to hang around you.”

Rei blushed. “S-stop it,” she muttered, as Usagi managed to snuggle even closer.

“It’s _truuuuuuuuue_ ,” Usagi insisted, showering Rei with kisses. She slowed down, though, long enough to give Rei brainpower to think. “So, what do you want to do now?”

Mamoru’s hand slid up Rei’s stomach, coming to rest just beneath her breast.

“Maybe Mamo-san can start… kind of from behind, like we are now,” Rei began. “And Usagi-chan and I can, can kind of…”

“We’ll figure it out,” Usagi promised, pressing a kiss to Rei’s lips as she saw her friend’s brain begin to stall.

Rei broke the kiss, nodding in reassurance. “Good. And that’s okay, Mamo-san?”

Mamoru slid a little higher up the bed, so his head was closer to hers, his face in her hair. “I’m just here to make you feel happy on your birthday, Rei-san,” he intoned, solemnly. “You don’t have to do anything with me if you don’t-”

“No, no, I _really_ do,” Rei reiterated. She took a calming breath, though it was hard to slow her heart rate down when Usagi was mere inches from her lips. “I’m ready.”

Behind her, Mamoru nodded. “I’ll go get a condom,” he said.

Rei held his hand on her hip, though, before he could pull away. “I’m on the pill,” Rei said, a little nervously.

Usagi blinked. “Wait, you are, Rei-chan? Why?”

Rei scowled. “Because they help with heavy periods and _it’s really none of your damn business Usagi-chan_ ,” she snapped. Her face immediately softened, hoping she hadn’t scared off Usagi with her testy snarl, but Usagi knew Rei far too well to be fazed by such a familiar outburst.

“Ami-san made us all get tested in February,” Mamoru noted, though he was looking over Rei to Usagi.

Usagi shrugged. “If you’re both comfortable with it, then it’s okay with me,” she decided. “Just don’t go making any Chibi-Reis.”

Rei _blech_ ’d at the thought. “ _So_ not happening,” she assured Usagi, before grabbing the woman’s face in her hands. “Come on.”

It was not an _entirely_ smooth undertaking - there were just too many bodies in too small a bed for that to be the case - but the lovemaking escalated with natural enough progression. Mamoru guided Rei’s panties down her legs, and Rei helped Usagi wiggle out of hers. The two women kissed, airy breaths punctuated with moans and giggles as their hands explored sensitive skin.

Behind her, Mamoru arranged himself into position as best he could, almost as if he was spooning her. It helped that he was a fair bit taller than her, that was for sure. There was no missing the firmness of his erection, pressing gently against her butt, nor denying her reaction to it. Rei nodded, then, not sure if he’d seen the gesture, added: “ _Ready_.”

She was already warmed up, responsive to Mamoru’s body behind her and Usagi’s right in front of her, the kissing and stroking and petting having raised her into a comfortable high of arousal. She was shuffled on the bed somewhat as Mamoru positioned himself behind her, their torsos angled around forty-five degrees to each other.

And in an act that she would never know whether to credit to planning or luck, Usagi dove for Rei’s lips just as Mamoru pressed the head of his member of inside her.

Rei grunted a little at the sensation, the strange blend of minor discomfort and major enjoyment that came as Mamoru slowly rocked his pelvis. He was a gentle lover, as Rei could’ve guessed, carefully tracking her reactions. She hadn’t exactly had a harem of intimates before, but she’d been with men who were both too rough and too timid, and neither approach was particularly enjoyable. But Mamoru was quickly figuring out _just_ the right rhythm.

Rei opened her eyes, her mouth half-parted, and found herself staring into Usagi’s beaming face. “I see why you love him,” Rei managed to moan, as Mamoru began gently rocking her.

“ _Baka_ ,” Usagi shot back, sticking her tongue out. Rei tried to kiss that tongue, but missed, and settled for sloppy kisses instead. And then she felt Usagi’s hands wander over her breasts, exploring both the feel and Rei’s reactions to the touches.

“You feel… _so_ good, Usagi,” Rei breathed, her fingernails beginning to dig into Usagi’s skin as she gripped the Moon Princess tighter. Her lips found Usagi’s lips, her cheeks, her neck, but the quickening tempo behind her was causing her focus to slip and blur.

Rei lost herself in the next few minutes, to Mamoru’s presence inside her, to Usagi’s fevered kisses and strokes and bites. Hard masculine behind her, soft feminine in front of her, sensorially gorging herself on the best of both worlds all at once. Usagi wormed her way close to Rei, and Mamoru pushed deeper, and she was being kissed, and fucked, and loved, and-

“Aaaaaahhhhh,” Rei cried out, as she reached a shuddering climax, tensing around Mamoru’s cock and sinking her nails into Usagi.

_...This is…. something that can never be forgotten, never_ taken _..._

Mamoru slowed and steadied his thrusts, before gently extracting his member from Rei. She groaned a little at the sensation of _withdrawal_ , but her mind was too far away, and her body on the edge of unconsciousness.

Her eyes drifted open a few moments later, to the sight of Usagi finishing Mamoru off with her mouth. There was something oddly intimate about the act, though, and Rei rolled over, wanting to give the two a bit of privacy until the lovebirds could finish up…

“…akey-wakey, Rei-chan. Rei-chan, wake up. _Rei-chan, Youma attack!_ ” Rei stirred, rolling over to see Usagi leaning over her. “Didn’t think you were the type to fall asleep after sex, Rei-chan,” Usagi teased.

“I didn’t fall asleep,” Rei replied, defensively.

Mamoru and Usagi exchanged glances. Rei knew that Usagi would make something like that up to tease her, but Mamoru’s expression removed any doubt that Usagi really _had_ been telling the truth.

“Only for a few minutes,” Mamoru said, his tone suggesting he was unsure if this was a touchy subject for Rei. And, sure enough, Rei seemed to be properly wrapped up in the bedsheets, her head on one of Mamoru’s pillows, in a position she couldn’t recall being in during their tryst.

_Damnit_. She’d be hearing about it for _years_ , no doubt.

“You’re cute when you snore, Rei-chan,” Usagi teased, snuggling up next to Rei and planting a soft kiss on her lips. The minty scent to her breath made it clear that she’d had time to freshen up.

“ _Baka_ ,” Rei teased back, kissing Usagi on the nose. “Did you get, um, satisfied?”

“Mm-hm,” Usagi hummed, affirmatively. “I kind of got myself off while Mamo-chan was _doing_ you,” she explained, blushing a little. “I didn’t think I’d find it so sexy just, um, _watching_.”

“ _Voyeur_ ,” Rei murmured, as Usagi and Mamoru settled down on either side of her. “Thank you, though. Thank you both.”

Usagi brushed a few strands of Rei’s hairs, twirling her finger through the raven strands. “I don’t want to promise anything… or make things complicated…” she began, speaking slowly and deliberately, “but maybe we can try something like that again. In the future.”

“Mm,” Raven hummed, as Mamoru gently brushed a finger along her arm. She idly wondered if Usagi’s future meant _next week_ or _in_ _Crystal Tokyo_ , but didn’t put too much thought into it either way. “That might be nice.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Rei-chan,” Mamoru added. “We thought you would.”

Rei smiled. “And what made you so sure of that?” she asked, already drifting back to sleep.

Usagi stole one last kiss. “It was a gamble I felt comfortable making,” she answered, with that beatific smile on her face.

“You two…” Rei snorted, as she surrendered once more to the embrace of sleep.

“Happy Birthday, Rei.”

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I used to know how to write smut.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your readership! Please feel free to leave any comments, thoughts, feedback, or headcanons in the comments. Criticism is the only way I’ll ever get better as a writer. It's my first time writing these characters, so I _really_ hope that the characterization felt right.
> 
> If you’d like to know more about me/my writing, feel free to hit up my [About](http://www.pvoberstein.tumblr.com/about) page. I’m also active on both [reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/pvoberstein/overview) and [Tumblr](http://www.pvoberstein.tumblr.com/), and can be reached through any of the means on my [Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/profile) page.


End file.
